


Friendly Fire

by CamelotScryer



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I WILL FIX IT, Multi, Nicknamed Reader, Other, Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Unspecified gender reader, if reader is gendered it's my bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotScryer/pseuds/CamelotScryer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're pretty sure things can't get much worse than this.</p><p>Sans cackles. “Did you hear that Grillbz?! You really 'light' up their life!”</p><p>Aaaand you were wrong. It just got worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh No...

You can't even remember how this all started. Sans had once again called you up and invited you out to a place of unknown origin, arrived with his usual let me in knock, knock joke. They'd started walking and throwing puns and bad jokes back and forth. At some point they started laughing. Laughing so hard neither could barely get a word in edgewise except for the occasional one word pun that once again sets them off laughing. When they arrive wherever it is they're going they can barely breath, holding each other up as they wheeze.

You lean heavily into Sans as he fumbles with the door handle and then you're both falling through the opened doorway in a giggling pile of limbs. The room goes kinda quiet for a moment and then there are a few shouted greetings to Sans.

Still chuckling, and trying to catch your breath you glance up into the room. Your eyes slide past a table full of dogs playing poker, past an older turtle, over a jukebox to settle on the man behind the bar. You freeze, and your breathe catches. Sans goes still next to you and looks over. “What? What?”

“Oh no...”. You say, wondering if you look as horrified as you sound. The rooms gone still as well. All eyes on you.

The white pinpricks of Sans eyes roll upward to look at the man behind the counter and he asks again, even more confused. “What?”

You really can't help it, you try to stop it but can't, you blurt. “He's hot.”

Sans is the first to start laughing, followed by almost every person within hearing range.

But you're not laughing. You're slowly turning beet red as you try to hide your face in your hands. You're pretty sure things can't get much worse than this.

Sans cackles. “Did you hear that Grillbz?! You really 'light' up their life!”

Aaaand you were wrong. It just got worse. You reach over and try to smother Sans with his own jacket.

Sans is still chortling when he pulls you both up off the floor and you continue to try and smother him with his own jacket as he drags you up to the bar and throws you into one of the stools. “Grillbz, my usual.”

He sits and you try your best to avoid direct eye contact with the bartender as he turns his attention on you. You glance around briefly and catch sight of a short menu on the wall. “Fries.” 

You know it's a mistake the second you say it. Sans starts laughing. You sock him in the shoulder and he chokes. The man disappears through a doorway and Sans turns a wide grin on you.

You groan. “Sans, no.”

Something about his smirk tells you that his brain just went 'Sans, yes'. “Can I 'ash' you a question? Does Grillby make you a little 'hot' under the collar?”

Your head drops to the bar surface with a thud. You're going to kill him. As soon as you're no longer dying of embarrassment. You do your level best to ignore him as he cracks more jokes while you're waiting for your food.

You murmur your thanks when you hear the clink of a plate and then a plate of fries slides into your field of vision.

Sans laughs and uncaps the ketchup. “Hey Grillbz! Looks like you're really bringing the 'heat' tonight! I mean, we only just got here and Reed's already 'fallen' for you!”

There's an angry crackling noise and then a low voice says. “Sans, that's enough.”

Sans smirks lazily at the man. “'Lighten' up Grillbz! It's just a few jokes. Reed can handle it. And hey! Reed could use a new 'flame' in their life anyway!”

Your own voice overlaps with Grillby's as you both snap. “Sans!”

Sans holds up his hands in surrender. “Hey, hey! No need to get so 'inflamed' about it!”

You know your face is flushed with embarrassment and you hope Grillby doesn't think ill of you for not being able to control your brain to mouth filter.

He pauses in front of you and when you glance up he nods. “Do not worry about your joke from earlier. It was taken in good spirit.” 

You're not sure which is worse, that he thought it was a joke, or that he thought 'you' would joke about something like that. You frown at him. “It wasn't a joke. You're very attractive.”

Sans chokes on his ketchup and sputters. “Uh, Reed!”

But your mouth is moving on full steam ahead as your heart tries to leave your chest. “I like your glasses, and your jaw line, how tall you are, the width of your shoulders, the way you fill out that suit like nobodies business, the length of your fingers, and how wide your hands are... and... and... oh god. I'm gonna find the nearest hole and just throw myself in and get comfortable. There will be a grave marker, 'Here lies Reed, didn't know when to shut up and died of embarrassment.' And your turning blue. That is fascinating. Sans is he blushing? I'll bet he's blushing. I'm pretty sure I'm blushing. But I can't feel anything past how fast my heart is going. Sans, why did you let me ramble? Why didn't you shut me up?”

Sans scoffs. “Kid, believe me. I tried before you even got started. But you 'steam' rolled your way right over me.”

You unceremoniously shove a handful of fries into your mouth to stop yourself from rambling.

Sans is laughing at you. “Kid this is Grillby, he owns this joint. Grillbz, this is Reed. They don't normally embarrass themselves this much. They're pretty sincere though. So Reed probably actually thinks your sexy as 'hell'.” 

You throw one of your fries at Sans and scowl. “You're not funny. Stop it with the jokes. Drink your damn ketchup.”

Grillby nods at you and starts cleaning glasses.

Sans grins slowly. “Aw, what a 'tinder' moment.”

You groan. “I thought we were done with this.”

Sans chortles. “Nah, Reed. I'm just getting 'warmed' up.”

You frown at him and turn away to eat your food.

Sans nudges your shoulder. “Come on Reed! Don't give me the 'cold' 'shoulder'.” 

He laughs at his own joke. You do your best not to follow. You don't want him to keep going. Even if his jokes are kind of funny. “Come on Reed! 'Chill' out, I was just trying to have an 'ice' time!”

You groan and slump a bit. “Fine. I'll forgive you. But stop making jokes about it. I'm embarrassed enough.”

Sans nods and sips from his ketchup. “Thanks. That's real 'ice' of you.”

You glance at Sans out of the corner of your eye. “'Snow' problem.”

You smirk as Sans laughs, he turns to you. “So glad you forgave me. I wouldn't want you to 'freeze' me out.”

You nod almost sagely. “Yeah, I like to think I'm pretty 'chill'.”

Grillby groans and the two of you smirk as you start your war on fire... or ice. You're not sure anymore. But you're definitely sure that these are the best fries you've ever had. Crispy, a little salty. Just the way you like them. You think you might come here the next time you have a craving... but something is missing. 

You frown down at the fries and blink. Suddenly a bottle is in front of you. “Ketchup?”

You grimace and push it away. “Yeurgh. No thanks. Ketchup is so gross. Do you have barbecue sauce?”

Grillby nods and grabs some for you. 

You offer a smile and pour a generous amount to the side of your fries.

Sans snickers. “That's still tomatoes you know.”

You glower at him. “I said ketchup was gross. Not tomatoes.”

That just makes him laugh more. “You don't like tomatoes either Reed.”

You sharply point the nozzle of the sauce bottle at him. “Don't get 'saucy' with me bub.”

This particular joke seems to catch him by surprise. A few people by surprise really. There's a brief wave of silence and then laughter fills the bar. Even Grillby is chuckling. You're certain you've turned pink with your witty success. If you were worried about any remaining awkwardness in the room, it is certainly gone now and you relax into your chair. Yes. Definitely coming here for cravings... all sorts.


	2. Fries with that Shake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn where Reed works, meet Reed's friend/coworker and her(your coworkers) sibling, and they all have lunch together at Grillby's.

You look up from cleaning the kennels in the back of the pet store where you work and catch sight of your friend Dylan as she enters with a clipboard, probably finishing up some paperwork on the latest adoption. “Hey Dylan you wanna grab lunch after this?”

She looks up and grins at you. “Sure. Any place exciting in mind?”

You think back to a few days ago and nod. “Yeah. Not much on the menu, but the place has great atmosphere. You could say the bartender is really on fire.” 

You laugh at your own joke, Dylan smiles though she clearly doesn't get the joke. “Cool. You mind if Dean tags along?”

You shrug, you don't really mind. “Sure. The more the merrier. Just tell him to keep his flirting to himself. He knows I don't appreciate it.”

Dylan rolls her eyes. “I have no clue why that boys so sweet on you. Maybe it's because your the only person to ever tell him no. I'll do my best to keep him in check.”

You both finish up what you're working on just in time for Dylan's twin brother Dean to burst through the doors looking like he owns the place. You both roll your eyes at him.

Dylan throws her apron across a desk and grabs her purse, scrambling from the room with a shouted. “Reed's treating us to lunch. Behave!”

You glower and grab your messenger bag. “I never said I was treating. But you win. If Dean behaves.”

Dylan makes a face at you, and you stick your tongue out back.

Dean races after you both like a puppy. “I'm always behaved! Where we going?”

You glance back at him. “Little Bar and Grill Sans showed me last week.”

Dylan almost smacks you with her purse when she flies around. “You mean it's monster run?! That's so cool! It'll be our first time at a monster run place! This is so exciting.”

“I'd tell you to chill, but I don't think the owner would appreciate it.” You're so hilarious. Once you finish laughing at your own joke you realize they're both looking at you funny. “Anywho, owner's name is Grillby. I know. That's not even the ironic part. Just wait.”

It's only a few short minutes of walking before you arrive at the bar. Dylan tilts her head at the shopfront. “You were right Reed. It looks really quaint.”

You pull her inside and gesture widely. “So, what do you think?”

She blinks several times. “Wow. You weren't kidding. The bartender really is on fire. Your not funny jokes now make sense. In retrospect, they are now at least smile worthy.” 

The three of you have the attention of basically everyone in the room. You're pretty sure it can't be the human thing. There's a human child sitting at the bar. They're starring at you too come to think of it. Maybe it was the loud entrance? You wave unabashedly and approach the bar, sitting next to the kid. Dean claims the seat next to yours and smirks at his sister. Dylan grumbles and takes the remaining seat.

The kid signs at Grillby and you raise a brow. “Peanut butter banana milkshake? Is that on the menu?”

The kid grins at you and winks. Well. You turn to look at Grillby who also winks at you before he heads through the door to what you expect is the kitchen. Pretty sure your face has gone all red. You look over at your friends. “Menu's simple. And delicious.”

The kid catches your attention and signs. 'You know ASL?' 

You nod. “Yeah. Had a friend growing up who had some sort of accident and lost their hearing. I learned it from them as they learned it because I wanted to be able to continue being their friend. We went our separate ways when they went off to college and I started working. But we still text.”

The kid is all smiles. 'Cool. I'm Frisk!'

“______, but my friends call me Reed.” As an after thought you show the kid the call sign your friend had made for you way back when.

Grillby arrives with two milkshakes. He places one in front of each of you. 

You flush and thank him. You glance at your friends as you take a sip. You make a pleased noise and Dean smirks at you before wiggling his eyebrows. “You want some fries with that shake?”

You narrow your eyes at him. “Dylan. He's not behaving. But...” You turn to Grillby. “Can I get some fries to go with this shake?

He nods and then looks to your friends. Dean orders a burger and a rum and coke. Dylan glances at the menu and blinks. “Oh, just a burger and fries. Those then. And maybe just a wa... uh, I mean soda. Yes. Coke.”

Grillby rumbles a laugh. 'You can ask for water.' He signs, you translate. He heads back to the kitchen.  
After he leaves Dylan punches Dean in the shoulder. “Behave or you're paying for your own lunch.”

He scowls and rubs his shoulder. Grillby arrives with a water bottle and sits it in front of Dylan before gesturing at Dean. Dean cocks his head, puzzled. “What?”

You can't help but laugh. “I think he's carding you.”

Dean grumbles but produces his ID. Grillby looks at it briefly before handing it back and preparing the drink right there. It's an easy order but it doesn't stop him from showing off a little and doing a cute little balancing trick with the rum bottle. You and Dylan are suitably impressed and dutifully clap. Dean just grumbles some more.

With Dean served his drink Grillby once again disappears into the back to work on your orders.

You grin at your friends. “So, what do you think of the place so far?”

Dylan sips her drink. “Well, it definitely has atmosphere. And you have the hots for the owner. And the guy put Dean in his place without even saying a word. Does he talk by the way? I mean, can he?”

You nod. “Yeah. He spoke briefly the last time I was here.”

There's the loud clink of glass on wood and you glance over. Frisk is gaping at you. 'You've heard Grillby speak?'

You blink slowly at them. “Um, yes? You haven't?”

They sign quickly. 'No! He's only ever used ASL with me!'

Well... that's interesting. “Sans didn't seem to think it was weird. Didn't even say anything about it.”

The kids eyes widen further. 'You know Uncle Sans????'

You divide your attention between the kid and your friends while you wait for your food. You learn that Frisk is the Ambassador for all monster kind. Which is... surprising to say the least. Who knew the Ambassador would be such a crazy flirt? Your laughing at one of the kids attempts to flirt when Grillby arrives with food. 

You make grabby hands. “Yes, my precious!” 

Grillby pauses and you get the impression he's blinking at you. You flush horribly and grumble. “It's a thing. From a movie. I swear I'm not just weird.” You're pretty sure Frisk and your friends are laughing at you.

Grillby however finally graces you with the presence of your fries. You immediately pick one up and dip it in your shake. Yes, just as delicious as you thought.

Frisk and Grillby are both starring at you. And then Frisk signs. 'You can do that? Dip fries is milkshakes I mean?'

You nudge your plate towards the squirt. “Give it a try. Go on, knock yourself out.”

And so you share your plate of fries with the kid.

You only have seconds to spare on your lunch break when you and Dylan get back to the pet store. 

She grins over at you. “That seemed like a great place. Maybe we can do lunch there from now on. And you can undress the bartender with your eyes some more.”

You flush and glower. “Shut up!”


	3. Ode to a Pet Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Reed visits a Farmer's Market, we learn how Reed met Sans, Reed tells off some asshole, and we learn what color their soul is!

You stretch your arms above your head as you step out into the warm sunlight of your first day off in awhile. You'd been okay with the arrangement when it was made, and still were. A few people had quit after your boss hired a Tem named Bob to be a cashier, and help out with the cats. They seemed to really like the monsters known as Tems. You'd offered to cover some of the shifts, you could use the money and you didn't have family in town like Dylan did. It was just until your boss could find an unbiased work force. 

It'd only been a month since and your boss had just hired a nice purple monster who had said “Names Ska. Yes, it's short for something. No, I'm not telling you what.” Upon meeting you.

You'd let it go. Some people just don't like their given name. You don't. It's why you go by Reed. 

Either way it spared up more time, and your boss promised once she got at least one more worker she'd give you a weeks paid vacation, and a second week to be used at your own discretion. Plus the Christmas bonus was gonna be nothing to scoff at.

It's a beautiful day for a trip to the Farmer's Market downtown, and the walk will be good for you. It only takes you a half hour to reach your destination. As usual the paths are full of booths stocked with goods and people who want to buy them.

You know what you want. Or, at least, what you want first. Honey, and Preserves. So you jaunt merrily in the direction of the booth you always visit.

Your forward march is interrupted as some kids go running by, shouting. One or two bump into you and you spin away with a laugh at their enthusiasm.

Your laughter is cut short as you bump into somebody else. It's not a kid, too tall. Your head snaps round, an apology on the tip of your tongue. But all that ends up coming out is. “Grillby?!”

The tall Flame is quiet for a moment before he says lowly. “Are you alright?

You nod vigorously. “Yeah! Are you? I bumped into you pretty hard trying to dodge those kids.”

A small grin cracks across his face. And he gestures for you to walk with him. “I am fine. Is this your day off?”

You nod again. “Yeah, first one in awhile. I normally spend my days off with Sans. But I needed to do shopping and Sans said he had something important to do today. Probably has something to do with Papyrus.”

Grillby tilts his head to look down at you. “If he said it was important, probably.”

You pause at the table you were 'bee'lining for. You snicker at the joke and Grillby looks at you out of the corner of his eye. You ignore him as the Bee Keeper greets you.

“Reed dear! It's been awhile! You must be running really low.” She says cheerily, her smile doesn't drop even when she looks curiously at your company.

You offer her a smile. “Yeah. If by low you mean running on empty. It's been so long since I've been able to stop by. Can I get the usual plus a little extra? It might be awhile before I can get back here again.”

She busies herself with fetching your honey and the preserves you always buy from her. She places a small box in front of you and you place the box into the large canvas bag you'd been carrying this whole time.

You wave at her as you and Grillby walk off. It looks like you're shopping together now. 

As you both stop at booths and buy random produce Grillby asks. “How did you meet Sans?”

You pause for a moment and then laugh. “Well, it all started when he and Papyrus came into the pet store.”

*Flashback Time*

“HUMAN! THIS IS THE SIXTH PET SHOP WE'VE BEEN TO! PLEASE SAY YOU CAN HELP US!”

You startle and turns to see... two skeletons. A short one, who looks rather sheepish, and a tall one, who looks 'bone' weary. You have to stop yourself from snickering as you ask. “What can I help you with?”

The taller one looks a bit relieved. “YOU ARE ALREADY MUCH NICER THAN ANY OTHER HUMAN WE HAVE ASKED. DO YOU HAVE FOOD FOR A PET ROCK?”

You blink slowly and look between the two. The shorter one is rubbing the back of his head and looks a bit embarrassed. Oh. “I'm so sorry! We've never had any requests for it! I'm afraid we don't... what do pet rocks eat?”

The taller skeleton grins widely. “SPRINKLES!”

You glance at the short one again who just sort of nods. Like 'yeah, he's serious'. “Oh, of course. Duh. I should have known that. I mean, what else would they eat? I can probably order some? But in a pinch, you can probably walk into any grocery store and buy some. Now mind, those are probably more like treats then actual food, doesn't have the right nutritional content. I can get some ordered by Friday though.”

The taller skeleton has little hearts in his eyes. “THANK YOU, HUMAN! YOU HAVE BEEN THE GREATEST HELP! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM VERY THANKFUL!”

You smile up at him. “Of course, being helpful is my job. I'm really good at it. So, what's your pet rocks name? What kind of habitat do you have him in?”

“HIS NAME IS ROCKY! AND...” He trails off and his cheekbones turn orange. “HE HAS A BOX, AND A TOWEL.”

Your eyes widen dramatically. “Is... is that a proper habitat for a pet rock?”

You spend the next several moments showing the two a hamster cage, and sell them on it, as well as some wood chips, an exercise wheel, and a fake rock cave. Nothing to expensive. If you were hell bent on making a big sale you'd add a heat lamp and a heating pad. But the taller one just seemed so excited about having an actual habitat for the rock that you couldn't help but show him all the things. 

When Papyrus runs off to pay for the things, the shorter one flicks his eyes to you. “You know none of that was necessary right?”

You nod and grin as you wave at the over excited Papyrus. “Yeah, I know. But look how happy he is about it. Besides I'm already planning out labels with nutritional values, and puns.”

The small one freezes and then chuckles. “Your alright kid. I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton.”

You tap your name tag and then decide to confuse him. “Reed.”

He blinks. “I did read it.”

You laugh. “No, it's what my friends call me. R-E-E-D. Reed.”

*End Flashback*

“He came back the next day and asked if I wanted to hang out after work. I said sure as long as it wasn't a date. Because he wasn't my type. He assured me it wasn't a date. We've been friends since. How did you meet Sans?” You turn the question back on him.

He rubs at the back of his head. “I am now regretting that the story of how I met Sans is not more exciting. I moved from Hotland to Snowdin, opened the bar. He was one of my first customers. He quickly became a regular. We didn't really talk often. It was years before he heard me actually speak.”

You grin mischievously up at him, your nose wrinkling. “And yet I heard you speak mere moments after meeting you!”

He goes all blue. Your still certain that he's blushing, though no one's confirmed it. You both stop at a booth and start picking out fresh vegetables. It's then that you hear it. 

A soft but gruff murmur reaches your ears. “Freaks should all just go back where they came from.”

Your hand stops half-way to a bell pepper, Grillby goes stiff beside you. Your suddenly very angry. Heat races through your veins and you see red.

You pull yourself up to your full height and shift around until your eyes meet the scornful eyes of an older gentleman. When he realizes your looking at him, he suddenly looks chagrined, like he knew what he said was wrong. Hypocrite. 

You tilt your head. “Back where they came from? Pray tell, were are you from sir? Where did your family immigrate from? You look Polish. Your family from Poland, sir? Even worse, you look like a tourist. You from Ebott City proper, sir? Or just visiting? So, not only did your family migrate from somewhere else, but you're just a visitor here. Makes you a great big hypocrite. Do us all a favor, and go back where you came from, sir. We don't appreciate your kind around here.”

You don't raise your voice, you don't curse, you do your best to seem calm and reasonable. The man has gone all red and grabbed a hold of the older lady looking at fruit next to him and starts dragging her away. She's shrieking and smacking at him and causing more of a scene as he tries to flee the embarrassment of being called out for his behavior.

To your surprise, a few people clap. It's your turn to go all red. You turn back to Grillby and you're surprised to find he's not looking you in the eye. But not for the reason you'd think. He's looking at your chest, like he's never seen one before. It makes you a bit self conscious. But even then, he'd clearly been looking at chest level before you even turned around. Had he been looking at your back like that too?

Grillby cocks his head and finally looks up at you. He see's your unease and shakes his head. After you both pay for your veggies he gestures you over to a bench. Just out of the way of all the people milling about. A quiet place to talk.

Is he upset? Should you have stayed quiet? You know Sans gets angry whenever you try to defend him or others, because he worries that someone will get physically violent at you instead of just stopping at words, and he can't use his magic to protect you. Not until monster kind has the same rights as everyone else, or at least until police and lawyers start treating monsters like people. 

You sit, full of apprehension.

Grillby offers you a smile and pats your shoulder. “Relax. I'm not going to admonish you. Has Sans told you about souls?”

Souls? You've heard them mentioned a few times by a couple different monsters, but no more than you hear humans mention them. You shake your head. “No? Souls aren't really a thing? Or at least, not a tangible thing that I've ever seen? I'm the see it to believe it type.”

Grillby chuckles. “Well. Souls are in fact a thing. Every living soul has one. Most monsters can't see them, some, like Toriel, can. I am not normally one who can see them easily. Unless a soul is called out, or some one, like you just were, is showcasing the defining trait of their soul. I cannot see them outside those parameters. Outside of Frisk, it's the first human soul I've seen. Most humans don't stick to their convictions when pressured, or in public.”

You don't take offense. It's totally true. Most humans, when given a chance to call out the bully and protect the underdog? They just don't. No matter how kind, or courageous. They turn a blind eye. Very few humans fight for what they actually believe in.

Grillby's hands come up and he sets them on your shoulders. “Your soul is blue, and it shines very brightly.”

Your confused. Your nose crinkles and your brows come together. “Blue? What does that mean?”

He laughs again, probably at the face your making. “Integrity. Blue is Integrity. It's not a color you see very often. Or so Alphys tells me. You need a certain combination of other attributes for it. And it's rare that the proper combination appears for it. But your soul is very large, and very vibrant. It's in no danger of changing it's base attribute and it's very beautiful.”

Oh. Well. Your not sure why, but your face is all hot. Why are you blushing? And your all flustered as well. Damn. You shoot to your feet. “Fruit!”

Grillby looks pretty taken aback, but after a moment he stands as well and chortles. You both gather your things and enter back into the fray that is the Farmer's Market. Shouting alerts you both to the same gang of children from earlier storming your way.

Suddenly Grillby's arm curls around your waist and pulls you close, tucks you against his side. Oh. Your pretty sure you've turned even redder than he is. He's so warm, and comfortable. You make no effort to remove yourself from his hold. You both stick together even long after your shopping is done. Only finally separating when it's obviously becoming late and Grillby has to go open the Bar. When you get home you stop just inside your apartment door and blink almost dazedly into your apartment. Huh. You very carefully set your things down before sliding down the door with a squeak. What a day.


	4. Once in a Millennium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reed meet's Ska's girlfriend, teases Grillby about his age, and gets invited on an 'outing'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going out totally un-beta'd. My twin is sleeping. So any corrections will be made after I post it. If there are any to be made. All the thanks for the comments by the way. They keep me going, and keep me motivated. I'd respond to more of them but my anxiety keeps me from doing it since I don't really know how to respond to them. But, if you wanna talk about the story, you can always go over to my Tumblr. 
> 
> camelotscryer.tumblr.com

Work comes back around quickly enough and you mourn the fact that you didn't get a chance to do more than shopping, or anything fun, or even get to see Grillby again.

The door behind you opens and you turn to see which of your coworkers has joined you. It's Ska... and she's holding the hand of a... green fire monster? Is she related to Grillby? She's wearing what looks like a Japanese Schoolgirl outfit. What's with monsters and their obsession with Anime?

Ska notices you looking. And... she doesn't look happy?

“What? Never seen a pair of lesbians before? You humans and your hang ups! You're all just-”

You cut her off before she can finish. “Actually I was wondering if she's related to Grillby. But please, go on and continue making assumptions.”

Ska flushes red and ducks her head. But the green fire girl is laughing. “Wow, they sure told you Ska. And to answer that, yes, I'm related to Grillby. He's my dad. How do you know him?”

You smile and take the few steps it takes to shake her hand. “Reed. I met Grillby through Sans. It was like... two, maybe three weeks ago? Most days we all go to lunch there.”

The green fire smiles. “Fuku. It's a pleasure to meet you! So you like dads place?”

You nod and step back to the register and continue to set up for the day. “Yep. I especially like the things that aren't on the menu.”

Ska chokes on nothing apparently and turns away sharply with a 'Snrk!' noise. 

Fuku tilts her head, lip lifting in supreme amusement. “Not on the menu, huh? Like what?”

You suddenly realize how that sounded. “Well... I meant the peanut butter and banana milkshakes. But you could say your dads pretty hot as well.”

Fuku laughs, and she reminds you of Grillby when she does it.

Your face softens. “You two wanna join us for lunch there today? I could get to know my new coworker better, so she doesn't think I'm some sort of depraved asshole, and I get to know Grillby's kid. You can tell me all the best stories about your dad I'll bet. Sans has told me a couple of good one's, but I'll bet you can do even better.”

Fuku nods enthusiastically. “Sounds good. I'll meet you guys at Dad's place then.”

She waves to you and kisses Ska goodbye. She passes Dylan as she leaves who blinks after her and then looks at you with a raised brow.

You point to Ska. “That was Fuku. Ska's girlfriend. Also Grillby's daughter.”

Dylan's jaw drops. “Whaaat?! No way! He has a kid?! Just how old do you think he is?”

You shrug. “Doesn't matter really. But apparently old enough to have a kid who looks only a littler younger than us. We're going to meet her at Grillby's for lunch by the way. You can invite Dean along if you want. Just tell him there's no point flirting with our coworker, or Grillby's daughter unless he wants to get lit on fire.

Dylan wrinkles her nose. “No thanks. Dean's got plans today anyway thank all that's holy. He wouldn't know what to do with himself if we went to lunch and there were three whole people he's not allowed to flirt with.”

You can't help but laugh and hope the rest of the day goes by quickly so you can hurry to Grillby's.

It doesn't. You get the customer's from hell. Almost every other person through your line has some sort of problem they want to scream at you about. Every single thing is something you can't help them with because it has nothing to do with you or the store. By the time lunch rolls around you're slumped across your register groaning.

Dylan arrives and pats your back. “Poor baby. I could hear the yelling from the back. Set the dogs off every time. Let's get you to Grillby's. You won't be able to drink but at least no on there will yell at you.”

You grumble and shuffle after Dylan to fetch your bag. Dylan closes up for lunch break and the four of you head to Grillby's. Dylan had informed Bob at some point that you were all headed there for lunch and asked if the Temmie wanted to come along.

A few minutess later you flop gracelessly across Grillby's counter and groan. Some one giggles at you.

You turn your head to place your chin against the counter and look up at Fuku. You stick your tongue out at her. “No laughing. Make my bad day better.”

Grillby suddenly appears at his daughters side and make a low inquisitive sound as he reaches out and pats your head.

Before you can say anything Fuku says. “Maybe you should go make them one of your peanut butter and banana milkshakes. They said earlier that they liked them.”

Grillby cocks his head and nods. The rest of your party places their orders and you add Burger and Fries to the milkshake. Fuku goes back with him and helps him get the whole order out in a timely manner.

Soon enough you all have your orders and Grillby looks between you all before gesturing between you and Fuku and signs. 'How did you two meet?'

You grin and down a fry. “How did Fuku and I meet? Ska just got hired at the pet store I work at. They came in together this morning. I stared of course, and Ska started yelling at me for being some bigoted human asshole. I informed her that I was mostly just wandering if you two were related. And now she's going to dish on all the embarrassing dad stories she knows so I have even more for my collection.”

Grillby looks worried and Fuku laughs at him.

Dylan pipes up. “I didn't even know you were old enough to have a kid our age! Just how old are you? Do monster ages work different to human one's?”

Grillby mulls this over for a moment. And then he speaks in front of Dylan for the first time. “Age does work a bit differently for monsters. Different types of monsters age differently as well. I'm still in the prime of my life. I was only a few hundred years old when we were forced underground. That was about a thousand years ago.”

Both your and Dylan's eyes nearly bug out of your head. “Damn. I guess you could say meeting you is an opportunity that only happens once in a Millennium!”

Dylan squeaks suddenly. “You talked! Reed said you could! I just... Wow!” 

Grillby laughs and Dylan just continues to look on him in awe.

You grin up at Grillby. “You don't look your age at all. Though, I guess that's by human standards. You may look exactly your age by monster standards. But most humans are lucky to make it to see a hundred. By our standards 'decrepit' doesn't even begin to cover being over a thousand years old. Yet you're still young and virile looking.”

Your grin is reminiscent of a shark, all pointy. “Rugged and handsome.”

He's gone all blue. You feel practically giddy. You hope this feeling carries over into the rest of your day.

Fuku glances between the two of you. “You don't mind the age difference?”

You glance up from your burger. “Should I?”

Dylan snorts and sits down her coke. “Every dude Reed's ever dated has been older by at least a few years.”

You raise a brow and shrug. “I like older men. What can I say?”

Fuku's eyes go contemplative and sly. She smirks. “Older men huh?”

You laugh and lean forward conspiratorially. “You hear that Grillby? Everyone’s calling you old!”

His flames sputter a bit. “Well, I am rather old.”

Fuku leans on the counter drawing your attention. “Maybe you two should hang out more. You can act old and miserly together. Yell at kids to get off your lawn.”

You roll your eyes at her. “Hey! I'm not old or miserly. I'm just grumpy cause I had a bad day!”

Fuku raises what approximates as a brow. “That went right over your head huh? Hey, me and Ska are going to do dinner and a movie with some friends sometime soon. When's your next day off, maybe we can hang out?”

You dip a fry in your shake and chew it thoughtfully. “I have off this Saturday. We all do, Boss always has the shop closed on Saturday. Something about spending time with the family.”

Fuku grins and crosses her arms looking proud of herself. “Meet you at the park around noon?”

You both settle your plans. You enjoy eating your food and spending time with your friends. Fuku tells you a story or two about Grillby you hadn't heard before.

“When I first came out to my dad it was a bit of an accident. I told him I was going to my girlfriends to watch some TV. I guess he just thought it was that platonic girls who are friends say and it never even occurred to him that I'd never used the word before, and certainly not in reference to my friends. Girl or not. I just figured he took me being a lesbian, or at least bi really well. It's pretty accepted underground because it doesn't matter what sex you are, you can still make a baby the way we do it. But there are still a few hardcore older people who have problems with it. So anyway, imagine my surprise when a few days later he sits me down and starts giving me the sex talk. I had to explain to him that 'girlfriend' wasn't just an expression and that I'd already asked Aunt Agnes all about it thanks.”

Fuku stops for a moment. She grins at her father. “So he tells me he wants to meet my girlfriend. Which I was a kid back then and parents are so embarrassing so of course I didn't introduce him to my first girlfriend. He didn't meet anyone I'd dated until Ska here. And what a meeting that was. Dad was working downstairs in the bar and me and Ska snuck upstairs, to have sex of course. Dad comes up at some point and opens my door to check on me like he does every night. He back tracked so hard he fell down the damn steps. It was mortifying at the time. Took me and Ska almost ten minutes to get dressed and get over the mortification enough to go check on him. He was fine of course. I don't think any of us made eye contact for like a week.”

You set down your milkshake. “Meh. That's not so bad. The first time my mom walked in on me having sex she didn't leave. She sat down and explained the importance of condoms. And then started talking about sex positions and which one's were more comfortable. Yeah, that guy totally dumped me the next day. And told the entire school about the encounter too. The rest of High school was hell. I moved to the other side of town the second I graduated. Less chance of running into anyone I knew that way.”

Thankfully the rest of your day goes better. No more irritated customer's and your boss let's you off early. Says she'll close up that night instead. You take a nice relaxing bath to soothe the days tension and fell into bed. You sleep like a rock.


	5. Blindly Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reed goes to the meet up. Makes a new friend. Plots revenge, get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh mah god. So sorry this chapter took so long. I spent ten days staring at the document and the words just wouldn't come to me. I wrote nearly this entire thing in one sitting just today. So sorry if it seems rushed, or if there are a lot of mistakes.

You spend pretty much the rest of your week daydreaming to get through the day. Daydreaming about big, strong arms which are surprisingly solid for being made out of... flame? You recall his firm chest. Grillby was definitely fit under that dapper outfit of his. He was like the whole package. Good looking, tall, fit, caring, funny, charming. Not that being good looking, or super fit is necessary in a guy, but it certainly doesn't hurt.

Of course, all this thinking about Grillby makes you wander how his body works exactly. Does he have a type of skin? Is he pure, compact fire? Lava? Charcoal? Do some parts of him burn brighter/hotter than others? Would his tongue burn you?

Gosh, you really don't think you should follow that train of thought anymore. 

But how does he not burn his clothes right off?!?! You just don't know. Maybe you can ask Fuku some of the less embarrassing questions?

What should you wear on your day off anyway? If you plan ahead of time, it'll save you some trouble the day of. You figure something casual. It's just a friendly get together right? T-shirt and jeans it is.

And then finally, it's there. You spend the morning looking a bit anxiously at your phone. This is your first outing with someone other than Dylan and Sans in a while. You need more friends. Will Fuku be punctual? Or one of those people who says one time but expects you to arrive early? Or one of those people who says they'll be there in five minutes but doesn't show up for another hour or two? Ugh. Why is this all so stressful?

Time gets closer and you decide to head to the park with a good book. You'll arrive at least thirty minutes early, and the weather is nice. So you can sit and read if you need to wait. You arrive to a mostly empty park. There's a mother and two kids by the kiddy equipment, a jogger on the path, and a teen shooting hoops. Fuku's not there yet.

You claim a bench and open your book. You're only a page or two in when someone sits next to you on the bench. You glance up and for a second all you see is bright fire. It's a flame monster. He's shorter then the other two flames you know, and stockier. He seems nice enough, as he immediately starts making conversation with you.

“Heya! Heats Flamesman's the name! Nice to meet'cha!” He offers a hand.

You close your book and shake his hand with enthusiasm. “____. But my friends call me Reed. What brings you out on such a nice day? Enjoying the weather?”

He shakes his head and looks around. “Waiting for my cousin. She's setting me up on a blind date! It's my first date on the surface so I'm really looking forward to it!”

He's sort of loud, and excited. He's not as loud as Papyrus though, you don't think anyone could be as loud as Paps. “So I guess you could say your Blindly Going where you've never gone before?”

You're pretty sure the slight reference there goes right over his head.

Suddenly he perks up and waves at someone. “There's my cousin now!”

You look up. It's Fuku. A blind date, huh? It's a bit annoying that she lied, but you're not going to take that out on poor Heats. You're gonna make this date enjoyable, even if you both decide that it's not going to work out. She could have said, you still would’ve come, maybe a bit more prepared.

You cast her a quick look and she suddenly looks anywhere but at you. Good. “Fuku's your cousin? I must be your date then. Though no one told me, I'd have dressed a little nicer at least if I'd known.”

Heats eyes go big. Wow, they are really huge. “You're my date?! Wow! But you're so cool! One of the nicest humans I've met! You didn't immediately run off when I sat down and you even made conversation with me instead of ignoring me! You're great!”

Oh, wow. Okay, that's really sweet of him. You offer him a smile and stand up to greet Fuku and Ska.

Neither will meet your eye. Ska clears her throat. “So we were thinking that we could see that new movie about that kid in the jungle? Raised by wolves or whatever?”

You raise a brow. “The Jungle Book?”

Ska nods and narrows her eyes at the name. “That's such a weird name for a movie.”

You can't help but laugh. “It started as a book. Then a cartoon movie. And now it's all live action and cgi. Good choice. I've been wanting to see that. Where are we going for dinner?”

Fuku winces. “I was originally thinking dads. Since we all like the food there and it's nearby. But we can go elsewhere if you have any idea's.”

That witch. She set you up on a blind date and then wanted to parade you around in front of her dad? You were so going to get her back for this. You grin. “Sounds good. What do you think Heats?”

Heats head flame perks up. “Sure! Uncle Grillby's place is great! I haven't been to it on the surface yet!”

You're not sure why she bothered planning out this elaborate blind date if she was just going to feel guilty about the whole thing. You're still going to plot revenge though.

The lot of you make small talk as you head to Grillby's.

Heats asks a lot of questions. “So, what kind of work do you do? Or plan on doing?”

You gesture to Ska. “I work at the same pet store as Ska. Sure it's not what I want to do with my life, but the people are great and the pay is good. I'm not really sure what I want to do with my life right this second anyway. But working a retail-esque job where the customer is always right is a real bummer. Because sometimes the customer is wrong.”

Heats nods along with the explanation. “Right, of course. I got lucky being a fire elemental. Scientists send me down into active volcanoes to take samples and stuff.”

That's actually pretty cool. You tell him as much. As you two chat, and get along, Fuku's head and shoulders sink further down. Did she not want you to get along with Heats? What was the point of this?

You reach Grillby's and Fuku points you all to a booth while she heads up to order. You kind of hope you get a peanut butter and banana milkshake.

Fuku comes back and sidles in next to Ska. “So... how's your week been Reed?”

You shrug. “It's been mostly alright. I've got a week off coming up as soon as our boss can find another worker. Dunno what all I'm gonna be doing during it. Probably just spend the day here, read a good book. Enjoy the nice weather.”

Heats leans on the table. “That sounds pretty neat. A whole week off of work? Jeez, I don't know what I'd do with a whole week off to myself either.”

More small talk about your approaching week off is made before Grillby arrives with your food. You are happy to see a peanut butter and banana milkshake amongst the food items.

“Grillby! Good to see you! Your daughter here was kind enough to set me up on a blind date, and not even tell me it was a date. Isn't she the greatest?”

Grillby stills for a moment while he's placing things on the table, and then he speaks. “Really? That doesn't sound very sporting of her.”

You shrug and pull your milkshake close as he places it in front of you. “Maybe not. But she could have chosen way worse. Heats is great.”

Fuku sinks in her seat and looks miserable. You enjoy her pain for only a moment. “Dunno if he's 'boyfriend material' though. Pretty sure he's made of some type of fire.” 

Grillby crackles a laugh and pats Heats on the shoulder to let him know the jokes all in good fun.

You eat in mostly silence. Your all busy eating. When they finish, Ska and Fuku make an excuse to head to the bar.

You turn to Heats. “So, what kind of music do you like?”

He perks. “Anything by Mettaton. He's the best! What about you?”

That's... pretty typical of most monsters actually. A lot of them still aren't used to the way things are on the surface. “Oh a variety. I do like Mettaton though. He's multi-talented. What kind of movies do you watch?”

His eyes are wide with excitement. “One's where things explode. Mettaton hasn't made enough of those.”

Mettaton again... You might have to help Paps beat him to the front line. “Oh. Sadly I don't think the movie we're seeing tonight has an explosions. I like horror movies. But not those cheesy jump scare hack and slash types. Those don't scare me. I like foreign horror films the most.”

Your phone dings and you pull it out. It's a message from Ska. What even? Why is she texting you from the bar. You glance up, Fuku and Ska are nowhere to be seen. You open the message.

It reads 'We decided to head to the theater on 5th Street and order the tickets early. You and Heats seem to be getting along really well.'

Ugh. You look up at Heats. “Fuku and Ska abandoned us. They headed over to the theater already. You wanna head over?”

Heats looks so confused. “Why would they leave without us?Yeah, let's go catch up.”

You wave to Grillby on your way out, and Sans, who you hadn't noticed arrived, and he hadn't come to say hello either. You shoot him a short text asking why he hadn't at least said hello.

You spend the rest of your walk to the theater pointing out places of interest to Heats. When you arrive at the theater Ska appears and shoves the tickets into your hands. “We already got snacks for ourselves so we're gonna head in. Grab some popcorn or something.”

And then she's gone. You roll your eyes and head over to grab a bucket of popcorn. “So, those two have made this whole thing really awkward by running off to make out at every turn. Or at least, I hope that's what they're up to.”

Heats shrugs and nods. “Yeah, they do that. It really sucks too. You're great, I like you a lot. But I don't think your my type.”

You fumble your wallet for a second. “Oh thank all that's holy. I'm having the same thought. We'll have to exchange numbers and remain friends.”

And after the movie your gonna stop by the store, then go ask Grillby where his daughter lays her head at night. Then, sweet revenge.

You retrieve your popcorn and head for the theater. Your tickets say your at the back. Good, Heats is enough of a beacon as it is. You glance around, you don't see Ska or Fuku anywhere. Yep. Revenge is imminent. You vow to enjoy the movie. You learn that Heats can dim his flames down to a low level when the lights all go out. Which is just, fascinating.

After the movie is over you both call taxi's. It's late, and dark. Neither of you should be walking anywhere in the dark.

You ask your driver to take you to a specific store and then ask him to wait outside. You'll only be a minute.

With two bags you head to Grillby's, you tell the taxi driver you'll call another taxi cause your not sure how long this will take. You head inside and Grillby looks surprised to see you. You smile at him. “I need to get revenge on your daughter for abandoning me twice tonight. Where might I find her?”

He points upwards. “There's stairs through the door behind the bar. She's the second door on the right. She should be sleeping.”

You lay out your revenge and leave the bar cackling. Sans shivers. “Remind me not to get on her bad side.”

Grillby can only nod his agreement.

_-_-_-_-

Several hours later...

Fuku wakes up and tries to reach up and rub her eyes. She can't. It feels like hundreds of invisible hands are holding her to her bed. She looks down and can't see anything. She struggles for a moment against her invisible attacker before letting off a burst of flame with a shout.

Suddenly the air is filled with the smell of... burnt plastic? She kicks off her smoldering blanket only to find hundreds of burnt strands saran wrap blow around in the wake of her blanket. What the hell. She smothers her blanket out before it can ignite anything else and goes to step out of bed. She yelps and pulls her feet back up when she realizes her floor is covered in mouse traps.

“DAD!” She hollers. There's a soft thud and then the door is opening. A few traps snap shut and skitter across the floor. Grillby takes the sight in and then walks away laughing.

Fuku crawls to the edge of her bed. “Dad! This isn't funny! Help me!”

Grillby comes back with a broom. “Maybe you should have played fair with Reed.”

Yes. Fuku thinks. She wouldn't be doing that again any time soon.


	6. That 'Remains' to be Seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your week off begins, you hang out with Sans and meet Toriel, you agree to another 'outing'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Every time I would sit down to write I'd crank out like a hundred words if I was lucky. Tonight was apparently a good night. I managed a thousand something words and finished. I hope my excitement for the next chapter helps me get it out faster.

You get the call while you're getting ready for work. It's your boss. She just wanted to let you know that she's finally hired another worker and your paid week off can commence. You assure her that you will get all the rest, but first, you need to come in and give the new worker some simple instructions. How else will they know where to find Papyrus' sprinkles? Or that if you try to pet Rufus' stomach he'll eat you alive? You suppose one of the others could tell him... but what's the fun in that?

It's early but you shoot a text off to Sans before you head out. You should have an answer before lunch, right? You snort and tuck your phone away in a pocket. Time to go give the new kid the run down of his job.

It's a nice day for a walk to work, but tomorrow calls for rain. You worry briefly how a certain group of people who are made of flame would fair. They've been on the surface long enough to know what to do when it rains, right? 

You breeze through the doors of the pet shop. A kid is setting up the cash register. You glance around and wave at Ska and Bob. You approach the kid and he glances up. 

His eyes shift around to look for help before he stutters. “Uh, we're not open yet?”

You laugh. “Course not. Relax kid, just here to give you some instructions.”

You explain about the lock box where you keep the sprinkles and explain about Rufus and other parts of the job that you think he should know. He seems like an okay kid, not very confident in his abilities on the job, but he'll learn.

You've just finished your tirade when your phone dings. You pull it out. To your ever unending surprise it's Sans. He's inviting you to breakfast at a diner just down the street.

You type back a quick affirmative and with another wave at Ska and Bob you head out. 

A whole week off... what are you even going to do with yourself? Maybe Sans can give you some idea's.

You enter the diner and a woman approaches with a menu. “Just one?”

You shake your head. “I'm meeting a skeleton. He here already?”

She makes a face and you make one back to let her know you saw that, and you don't approve.

She quietly leads you to a table where sure enough Sans is waiting. She hands you your menu and you order a drink while you peruse.

Sans is smirking at you. “So, I hear you had a 'hot' date.”

You scoff. “Don't even start. Blind dates are the worst. Especially when you don't know you're going on one until you're already there.”

Sans snickers. “So I guess you could say your love life is a 'hot' mess.”

You give a brief snort. “Yeah. I hopped out of the frying pan, and straight into the oven. Funnily enough the longer the farce went on the more upset Fuku got. I mean, why bother setting the dang thing up if it was just gonna make her unhappy? Was she upset that we got along? Mad because it didn't seem like we were gonna keep dating? Either way, vengeance is mine. I'll have to ask Grillby how that panned out.”

Sans laughs and the waitress arrives. You both order, and quietly put up with the Waitress' bigotry. Though you glare.

Sans hunkers down in the booth. “Shame Grillby's isn't open for breakfast.”

You snort again. “Yeah, or that other people weren't such a-holes.”

Sans shakes his head with a disapproving stare. “Just leave is Reed. We don't need to start trouble.”

You grimace. “Yeah, yeah. I know. But the way I see it, we're not the one's starting trouble. She is.”

Sans looks away, distracted. He grins widely and waves. “Hey!” 

There is a very tall goat woman coming your way. She has Frisk at her side.

You wave to the kid and they light up like a Christmas tree. They start signing away and you sign back.

You can hear Sans telling, Toriel, as he calls her, your name and he admits that he's not to sure how you met Frisk.

You and Frisk take turns telling the two how you met as the two join your table. You also get to once again explain how you know sign language.

Toriel and Frisk order their own food and while Sans is distracted you openly glower at the waitress.

Once the waitress is on her way you turn a bright smile on Toriel. “So, what do you two have planned for the day?”

Toriel seems to mull it over for a moment. “I'm not to sure. I'd like to do something educational, but I don't know what this town has to offer.”

You offer your most charming tourist attracting grin. “There's always the museum. Kids and card holders get in free.”

Toriels' head cocks, long ears flopping. “Card holders?”

You dig in your wallet and pull out your own card. “You pay a one time fee of like fifty bucks and you can go to the museum for free for the rest of the year. Well, it's not really one time so much as one time payment per year. They change the exhibits pretty regularly so a year round pass is worth it. It's full of history, they even have an exhibit on Galileo Galilei. You've heard of him, right Sans?”

Little blue hearts light up Sans eye sockets as he sits up straight rather sharply. “A trip to the museum sounds great!”

You grin slyly. “That 'remains' to be seen.”

You turn your attention to Frisk as they excitedly sign. 'Will you come too?”

You nod and wave your card. “Course. I get in free and I have the day off.”

It's Sans turn to look sly. “Uh, 'scuse me. I have to make a call.”

He slips from the cheap vinyl booth seat and disappears out the door.

You glance at Toriel and she shrugs. “Probably calling Papyrus. Maybe inviting him to meet us there.”

You don't trust that for a second. He looked way to pleased with himself. 

When he comes back he looks even more pleased and you eye him suspiciously.

Toriel smiles at him and asks. “Did you call Papyrus?”

Sans seems confused for a moment, brow bone furrowing before he grins widely. “Yeah, totally. He told us to have fun but he's uh... got a date with Mettaton today.”

Your pretty sure at this point that he didn't call Papyrus. Toriel seems to accept this at face value, or she's really good at hiding the fact that she knows exactly what's going on here. You just wish you knew what was going on too.

You eye him for a minute before sliding your eyes back to Toriel. “So Sans was saying how it's too bad that Grillby's doesn't do breakfast. Have you ever been to Grillby's?”

Toriel shakes her head. “Oh my, no. I've been meaning to go for quite a while now but as one of the figureheads for monster kind here on the surface I've barely had enough time to spend with Frisk let alone go out with friends. And you say he doesn't do breakfast? I thought he was open at all hours in the underground?”

She looks to Sans, who looks twitchy all of a sudden. “Uh, yeah. It was a lot less busy underground. Not a lot of monsters lived in Snowdin. But now most monsters live in the same town, and there's humans on top of that. So he opens for lunch on weekdays and at 2 on weekends.”

What's he planning? You narrow your eyes at him and wonder how exactly it is a skeleton can sweat like that. 

You all chat while you eat and when you finish you start the trip to the museum. You realize when you arrive exactly what Sans was planning and you smack him upside the back of his head as you pass. 

There are a lot of people starring distrustfully at the man made of fire. Grillby is waiting patiently by the entrance of the museum.

Despite realizing that Sans is trying to set you up you smile and wave as you hurry forward to greet him. “Grillby! Hey! Sans didn't say you'd be here!”

Grillby offers you a kind smile. “I could hardly refuse Sans kind offer to see more of the town we now live in, or to learn about it's history. I'd have brought Fuku but she's recouping at Ska's.”

You realize he threw that last bit in to inform you your prank worked. Your grin is all teeth. “Cool. Such a shame Fuku couldn't come. But Toriel and Frisk will both be here as well, so it'll still be fun!”

Grillby's eyes widen with shock and he looks up at Toriel. “Your Majesty!”

Sans scoffs. “Pretty sure you can just call her Toriel, Grillbs.”

Toriel offers a kind smile. “Yes. Do call me by name Grillby.”

Majesty huh? You're pretty sure you remember a conversation where someone explained she was the queen or something? Was that a Sans or Frisk conversation? Doesn't matter. You wave away the thought and attract the attention of the surrounding monsters.

You grin disarmingly. “Let's get this show on the road!”

Being the lone human whose had a lifetime of history classes you end up explaining each and every thing to the best of your abilities. Though you rely pretty heavily on the placards that accompany each piece.

Your explaining a painting of The Fire of London to Grillby when you glance up and realize your both alone.

You trail off. “... I think we were abandoned.”

Grillby startles and looks up and around. Sure enough after a moment you both confirm you've been abandoned.

You check your phone, no messages and you've only been here for about forty-five minutes.

You narrow your eyes at the phone and type out a quick message to Sans.

'I know what you're up to. It's not going to work. If we get together it'll be in our own time.'

You tuck your phone away and turn a brilliant smile on Grillby. “Sans says they took Frisk home. Apparently they developed a stomach ache. Must have been the oil rich foods they had for breakfast. Diner food can do that to you.”

Grillby accepts the explanation. But you carry on unnecessarily. “He said he would of informed us of their going but we seemed pretty into the history of the painting we were viewing so he just sent me a text on their way out.”

You both stand there awkwardly for a moment. “I'm pretty sure he dragged them kicking and screaming in an attempt to set us up on a date. Do you want to get lunch later?”

You seem to have thrown Grillby through a loop. He's gaping a bit and blinking rapidly. 

He shakes his head to recover his thought process. “Yes. Let's explore a bit more and then we can do lunch.”

So the two of you spend the rest of the morning exploring the museum. You both take turns making up history about the assorted painting, sculptures and broken pottery. You make up lavish owners and homes to a wayward jade comb. You have a mock samurai battle through the halls. 

At one point your certain you see Sans drag Frisk around a corner as Toriel follows, laughing.

So they're still around.

You hook your arm with Grillby's. “Do you wanna head to the food court for lunch or do you have other plans?”

Grillby seems to mull this over for a minute. “Let's do lunch at the grill. I can get it ready for business in a few hours...”

His eyes slide over to where you can clearly see the others peaking around a wall. “Plus, we'll have some privacy from onlookers.”

You laugh. “Sounds good. I'll get a peanut butter banana milkshake out of the deal, and I might even get to see the kitchen!”

You can hear Sans' muted cursing as you both walk off.

It's a short enough walk back into town, but to lose your tag-alongs you decide to get a taxi.

You get to glower at the wary driver and stick your hand on Grillby's face to prove he's not going to burn the interior.

Things are silent for a minute as you both adjust to the relative silence of the car ride.

Grillby rolls his shoulders and signs. 'Any requests for lunch other than a peanut butter banana milkshake?'

What do you want for lunch? Meh, might as well go easy and classic. Maybe just some minor changes to what's already on the menu. “Burger sans onion and tomato, with bacon. And curly fries. I love me some curly fries. Their the best kind of fries.”

Your sudden speaking spooks the Cabby and he flinches. You roll your eyes at him.

You revert to sign language for the rest of the ride so you don't have to put up with the cabby being a wuss puss. What's he even afraid of? You already proved Grillby's not dangerous... sort of. You suppose he could burn down the town if he really wanted too. Not gonna lie, that's kind of hot.

You find yourself wondering if his muscles are a thing, or if his body shape is what he wants it to be? Did he have to work for his form, or is it a product of his magical strength reflecting in his appearance?

You nearly jump out of your own skin when Grillby pokes you in the side. You cast a quick glare and realize he's gesturing out your window. You glance over and realize you've arrived. Well, that's embarrassing. You know you've gone all red as you climb from the vehicle. 

Before you get a chance, Grillby hands the Cabby his money. You wait by the door and watch raptly as he pulls his keys from his pocket and let's himself in. Man does he ever cut a clean figure from behind. 

Watching his broad shoulders and muscles flex as he goes around and lowers chairs from tables. It takes you a minute to rush and help because you're too busy watching the way he moves. Maybe a bit to obviously long, because he chuckles at you. Or maybe he's laughing at your red face. 

Once that's finished Grillby gives you a brief tour of the kitchen. It looks about how you'd expect a kitchen to look. Only Grillby doesn't need a working stove to cook. Which you think is kind of cool. You pull up a chair at the counter in the kitchen and cross your arms and lay your head on top of them to watch Grillby as he cooks. “So, we're gonna get some sort of revenge on them right?”

Grillby looks at you over his shoulder and crackles. “Of course. We'll have to come up with a plan of action.”

Yes, a plan of action. How do you get back at Sans? The kid is easy, a simple prank will have Frisk regretting interfering in your love life. But the Skeleton? It'll take something big to get him to tone it down.

You watch Grillby in silence for the rest of the time. You sit up straight when he's finally setting a plate in front of you. He pauses before letting the plate go.

“Would... you like to go out again tomorrow?”

Did... he just ask you out? As friends? Or... more? “Sure.”

His shoulders relax and he sets about setting out the rest of the food and sitting down as you both sort out the details.


End file.
